I am not affiliated with this show anymore.
Just to be clear I know this is a fanon wiki but I feel like sometimes you can just put your opinions in here. And also another thing: I don't necessarily hate this show. I just kinda think this show is boring now. Alright so I used to have a old account before now it's officially lost. But when I discovered the loud house, I thought for a second that it's going to be another nicktoon that will be cancelled shortly. But when I saw the five episodes. It was very entertaining and charming. This could be the next predecessor for SpongeBob. But boy I was right. It took over the schedules with spongebob. When I wanted to plan on creating a brand new series for this show. That's when I joined here. Back at 2016. In my old account now I lost the password for it. But when Season 1 concluded for a short period. I thought it was over. But then there was a second season. I enjoyed this season. It had excellent storylines, writing, and storyborad. And then I decided to replace my ideas for spongebob for this show. I had a lotta great influences on this show and it was great. Even they foucsed on the side characters and even improved them. And also has great development from the side characters. Then once this show kept on going, Everyone had a inspiration for it. They created tons of fanmade characters, Spin-offs. and I shouldn't mention the freaking horror pictures thats way worse then Lilly's diapers. In October of 2017, The original creator Chris Savno has been fired from Nickelodeon due to sexual harassment. At least that guy apologize for his actions, Then after the incident occured. Things from TLH started to fall. With Chris as a proudcer. He knows what to do with characters, storylines, and ideas that will never end. And also great puns for their episode titles. But then.. Things started to get downhill once Chris left, After the incident the show has suffered from ratings. And also they had a great crossover with legends of the hidden temple. That was the only episode that I liked. Then the producers wanted to change character developments. Let's just go with the list. '''Lynn Jr. '''At first was a light-hearted/tough character to improve their sisters in the future. But now she only cares about winning and being popular. Even though she's still has her remaining pieces of being the old Lynn, '''Mr. Grouse '''at first was a old guy who really hates the Loud Family for being loud and obnoxious then once "11 Louds A Leapin'" We found out that Mr. Grouse was actually being a dingle because of his family. Then we seen him as a light-hearted man, Now Mr. Grouse is just being the same guy whos obsessed with Lynn's lasagnas. It was funny at first, then started to get a little repetitive. '''Clyde McBride '''is the same right now. But he really needs to change his character. And in my opinon. The Loud House should probably end sooner now. So that it will be a great cartoon we knew. But apparently '''Nickelodeon '''has other plans with this show. Such as a movie. Either a TV-Movie or a theaterical movie. And there's a spinoff based off Ronnie Anne. Don't get me wrong. I'm actually really excited to see it. But the plot is really getting repeitive. Honestly, this show has to conclude. I'm really hoping the movie would be it's last. If not, we have a new Fairly OddParents/Spongebob. And also it's really surprising that The Loud House has a spinoff so quickly before Spongebob. It's really funny. I know there are other spinoffs. But this one takes the cake. So that's my opinion with TLH. It has fallen down from its premise. And someday when it gets cancelled. I'll be happy that it ended on a happy note.